Nothing
by Elsa-Rose
Summary: How Emma and Hooks kiss ended after he told her he wasca survivor


Nothing

A quick idea of how the kiss ended, after Killian told Emma he was a 'Survivor'

She lost herself in the sensation of kissing him. His lips, his arms, his hard body against her. She didn't want it to end. She knew at this point she had held back too long, this was right, it shouldn't be fought. It was exhausting fighting against it, exhausting holding him at arms length. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke, the way he did things for her which included risking his life for her all flashed through her mind. He was serious, he wanted her. She liked it.

The kiss broke apart when a car passed. They looked at each other and breathlessly laughed. A shyness coming over them.

'Come Swan' he asked gently, sliding his hand into hers and pulling her towards Grannys.

'Wait...' she gave a weak attempt to pull back and not follow. He looked over his shoulder and flashed her a devilish grin which melted all of her resolve.

He pulled her to the side door to Grannys, the one that led to the rooms. She stopped walking and made another weak protest as a slice of fear went through her, she wasn't ready for that.

'Calm down Swan, we aren't eloping, I just thought some privacy was needed to finish that kiss' he smiled at her in a way that should be illegal. It sent all sorts of thoughts into her head and she couldn't stop the grin that spread on her face.

She squeezed his hand and stepped closer. When she told him 'OK' she didn't mean for it to sound breathless and she mentally kicked herself, he looked too pleased with the way her body was responding to him.

He pulled on her hand again, pulling her almost roughly through the door, using his hook to throw it open. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a sound out he had her pressed against the wall. Her hands came up against his chest as he kissed her roughly. Not sure if she intended to push him away. His arms were resting on the wall either side of her, she felt trapped. He tilted his head slightly and slowly caressed her tongue with his and she felt herself melt. She audibly sighed causing him to smile against her lips. She ran her hands up his chest and round his neck, pulling him closer and pushing her body against him. He growled deep in his chest and it was her turn to smile into the kiss.

He hooked arm was still against the wall but his good arm moved to her shoulder. He slowly ran his hand over her shoulder then down her side, splaying his fingers so he touched the side of her breast on his journey down. When he reached her hip his fingers squeezed causing her body to squirm and breath to hitch.

Nothing else existed apart from what he was making her feel. She was lost in him, all of her senses felt hightened. All she could hear was the sound of her rapid heartbeat and their heavy mixed breathing.

Until – a door. She froze and stiffened. Someone was walking down towards them. Killian sighed a defeated sigh as he quickly moved to the other side of the corridor. She immediately missed his warmth. There was only a second to be confused at him not meeting her graze before Ruby walked round the corner.

She looked between them both 'Hey guys, everything OK?' she queried. Her gaze flicked between them both obviously feeling the atmosphere.

'Yeah' Emma managed, glancing at Killian who had an unreadable expression on his face.

'Ohhhh-kay' Ruby watched Emma with her eyebrows raised 'What are you up to?' the grin that spread across her face could only be described as wolfish.

Emma answered too fast 'Nothing' she saw a flash of something across Killians face and tried to back peddle 'Umm... I mean... We were...'

Ruby laughed 'OK, right nothing. I'll leave you two to your nothing' She turned to leave but Killian spoke up first.

'Don't worry. Nothing is taking himself to bed now' he shot Emma a cold look before walking past the two women and towards his room. 'Good night Swan' he called over his shoulder before he disappeared around the corner.

Emma let out a weak 'Wait' before looking back to Ruby who annoyingly still had the grin on her face.

'Sooo' Ruby got out before Emma held her hand up. 'Not now, please' Ruby nodded.

'Whoever thought' Ruby said thoughtfully as she turned to leave 'the Princess dating the pirate.'

Emma stood in the doorway mulling that over. Dating. It gave her an idea to make it up to him.

She was going to ask him on a date...


End file.
